Sonic the Hedgehog Legacy: Revenge of the Dead
by ShadowRuler55
Summary: An old enemy of Sonic returns from the dead, with a slew of other deceased enemies of Sonic. Now, as they all plan their deadliest assult on Earth, it will take everyone to stop the group of villians before its too late. Dead OC villians are needed!


Sonic the hedgehog legacy:Revenge of the dead

Heroes and Revenge

In the city of Mobius, everything was going fine. Nothing seemed to go awry, and everything was peace and quiet. Things were going fine, as they should around Mobius. Everyone was driving their cars to work every morning, the birds were chirping away, and there was the usual hustle and bustle. However, this peace would soon last, because not too far was a tall building where two men were wearing hoods over their faces. They then jumped from building to building until they landed on the roof of the Mobius bank. While this was happening, two other men were waiting outside in a car wearing the same hoods over their faces. The two robbers on the roof then cut the power outage in the bank. Meanwhile inside, the lights were flickering on an off and finally, the lights turned off for good. The two men on the roof then gave thumbs up to the other men in the car, signaling that they were ready. The two men got out of the car and proceeded to walk in the bank, while the guys on the roof took the stairs on the roof and went downwards into the bank. While they were going down, they were talking to each other.

"So, who do you think this 'mysterious boss' is?" asked the first one.

"I heard he is some sort of dangerous criminal who supposedly 'rose from the dead.'" Replied the second guy.

"Rose from the dead? That's impossible! No one can do that! Who does this guy think he is, Jesus?"

"I don't know man, but I hear he is a hard guy to trust. If we want our asses spared we better do what this guy ordered us to do."

"I know, I know! Get the money, get out clean, and make sure that NO ONE calls the cops."

"He said that we could handle the cops, as long as we secure all doors except for the emergency exit on the roof. That's where we make our escape; however, we must make sure that the this so called 'Legend of Speed' does not interfere."

"Legend of Speed? Who's that?"

"They call him, Sonic the Hedgehog."

They other men took out guns and shot in midair to intimidate everyone. Then, they took ropes and tied everyone's hands together while the robbers were yelling at the people to put their hands up. When everyone was tied up, the robbers were conversing again.

"So, who is this Sonic the Hedgehog?" the first one asked.

"He is some sort of hedgehog that talks like a human, walks like a human, and does everything like a human, except he looks like a blue hedgehog."

"Creepy, but what's so dangerous about him?"

"The dangerous thing is that though he's just a hedgehog, he posses speed like no one has ever seen. They say he can run faster than the speed of sound. He is also known to be the fastest thing alive."

"That also seems impossible. So we got two creeps we're dealing with here: our boss, and Sonic."

"Shhh! If the boss finds out that you called him a freak, it'll be our necks!"

The four robbers proceeded onto the vault. They placed a bomb on the vault door and ducked. The door blew up and trillions of dollars lay right in front of them. They gathered up the neatly stacked money and placed it into duffle bags. There was so much money that it took at least fifteen giant duffle bags to gather up all the money.

"OK, so are we done here?" asked one of the robbers.

Suddenly, the emergency door flew open, but nothing was there. The door swayed back and forth, as if somebody just entered. Since the power was cut, they couldn't see who entered.

"Who's there?" the robbers shouted as they loaded their guns. When they heard something move, they shot at the place where they heard it.

"This can only be one person, or one thing," the second one said. "Sonic the Hedgehog."

When he turned his head, it collided with another face, but it had a long nose and a nuzzle. This, indeed, was Sonic. "And you guessed right." He said. They immediately shot at Sonic, but he was too fast for them. They kept missing their shots and they even accidentally shot each other at times. Sonic was finally able to stall them long enough until they ran out of bullets. Sonic then attacked with enough force to knock them all down on the floor. Sonic then turned on his walkie-talkie on his wrist.

"Tails, you almost done with the power outage?" he said. Tails was on the roof, trying to fix the electricity. "Almost done Sonic." He responded. He made one more little attachment and the lights went back on, and so did the security alarms. Knuckles then appeared behind Sonic.

"Knuckles, get the money back and tie up these men. I'll go help untie the ropes on the hostages."

Knuckles nodded and tied up the men with the same ropes and got the fifteen duffle bags, while Sonic untied the ropes on the hostages' wrists. The crowd outside cheered as Sonic and Knuckles came out of the bank with everyone, including the robbers. Meanwhile, one of the robbers took out his cell phone secretly and made a call.

"Umm, boss, we have some bad news." He said.

His voice was stern. "You failed, didn't you?"

"Not exactly, but this Sonic fellow foiled our plans just as we were about to escape."

The voice sighed. "Do you at least SEE the money in front of you? Is it still intact and not put back in the safe?"

"Yeah, it's still in front of us."

The voice chuckled. "Good. As long as it's there, our plan can still work. Don't worry, backup will come very shortly." He then hung up.

A figure was walking on the roof of the building with red and black shoes. He had spiked quills and a scar across his eye. He looked down below at the swaying and cheering crowd of people.

"Cheer now while you still can, citizens." He said. "This building will be your grave!" he then walked the other way and went inside to the middle floor, which was about the thirtieth floor. While outside, many people were crowding around Sonic, asking for his autograph, asking questions, and just plain applauding. One reporter came up to him and said: "Sonic, you have saved the citizens of Mobius and nearly around the world for almost seventeen years. How does it feel to stop another crime in Mobius again?"

"Well, I would feel that this was not too much of a challenge for me, and since I am used to stopping a mastermind like Eggman all the time, I would say to the criminals, come on guys! You think that this was too tough for me? You guys could've at least TRIED."

Everyone laughed as Sonic mocked the criminals. "Sonic, one more question: do you have any idea who is in charge of this bank robbery? These men could've taken orders from another boss and…"

She was cut off by one of the robbers. "He said…that backup was coming. He will spare our lives, and burn your lives to the ground. You'll all see!"

The news reporter shook her head and continued on. "And who do you suppose would be in charge of this?"

"Well, I would have to say it's,"

Suddenly, the entire middle floor of the bank blew up and incinerated. The fire kept going down, and each floor kept being incinerated into nothing but ashes. The building itself was getting shorter as more floors kept burning. Finally, the building collapsed downwards towards the people. Everyone tried to run out of the way while the criminals covered their heads. Sonic tried to escort everyone out to safety, but since there were so many people, it was hard to escort all of them. The collapsed building was completely on fire. Many people didn't make it out and they were trapped in the blazing fire, as well as the robbers. The figure grabbed the money and started to leave, when the robbers stopped him.

"You can't leave us here like this, we'll die!" they shouted.

"Sorry, but sacrifices have to be made." He said as he ran out of the fire.

"NOOOOOO!!!!" they shouted. "COME BACK!!"

Sonic himself was somewhat trapped in the fire. His foot was caught under a burning log, but he couldn't get it out. Then, Knuckles came and removed the log away from Sonic and helped him out of the fire.

"The money!" Knuckles shouted. "Where's the money?"

"I saw someone took it." Sonic replied. "But I couldn't get to him since that log was on my leg."

"We have to get out of the vicinity now!" Knuckles shouted again. They both ran away from the building as it finally blew up. The smoke cloud was so large that it could be seen for miles. Ashes and debris filled to air, and the smoke blocked out the light from the sun, and because of that, the sky was gray. No one could explain this mysterious event, and no one knows who did it. But this was just the beginning.

**Well, that's a pretty good start for a new story. There's just one dilemma: I cannot continue this story because what I need are OCs. That's right, I need your help! However, here are the requirements for the OCs if I am to approve of them:**

**They must be a OC villain**

**They must be dead (in other words, they must've been killed in the story that they were in.)**

**Obviously, they must be an enemy of Sonic**

**I MUST have the description of your OC. Any OC without this will not be accepted, as this is a very important requirement. (You must list the name, age, gender, powers, if any, abilities, and personality. If you want, you can send me the origin of him or her, but this is not required.)**

**Lastly, as a reminder, if any of the OCs you send me are against the requirements, they will not be accepted. Also, I only need a certain amount, and when I reach that amount, I cannot accept anymore. If I have left you out, I will try to include your OCs in another story. Thank you for your help, and until next time, see ya' later! **


End file.
